dimensionalvoyages_expanded_pokedexfandomcom-20200215-history
Porygon Line
Porygons are a unique pokemon. As they were invented by the Silph.co in 1980 after a decade and a half of research. Porygon is the first man made pokemon. And two later models, Porygon2 and Porygon-Z where invented in 1999 and 2006. The pokemon's A.I was groundbreaking for the time period. Over 2000 Porygons where produced in the 1980s alone. And the first evolution is still being created, both by several tech companies. And naturally, after a basic reproduction software was created in 2011. Porygon is a 3D computer model which can exist in the physical world via an add-on for the software DIMENSION1976, which renders it using solid light. In 1985, the Silph.co added a protecton software preventing porygon from being illegally copied. Physical Appearance Porygon (codenamed 116723P0lyg0n1980.3DPIA) is a living pokemon rendered using the simple modeling software DIMENSION1976. The first attempt at making porygon took place in 1977. This porygon lacked eyes and was only pink in color. The complete model from 1980 was the modern porygon seen in the pokedex nowadays. It does have eyes which use a system simular to echolocation using invisible light beams rather than sound, to send images to it's CPU. Porygon is made up of polygons of solid light. Which give it a crystalline appearance. It's head is vaugly bird like. With a blue beak. Porygon's body is unusual it lacks legs, and rather has two "floats" on either side of its body. It has a sharp tail which is its main weapon. Porygon2 largely resembles porygon. However, with the release of Universe, a much more advanced modeling program. This pokemon looks much smoother, it's head looks much like that of a waterfowl bird, giving it the nickname "virtual space duck." Porygon 2 can fuction in space and thus, is often used by astronauts to calculate coordinates. A porygon can turn into a porygon2 via an Up-grade. Porygon-Z is the final evolution of Porygon, evolving via a Dubious Disc. This particuar varient is the most unusual, having been made from plastic rather than solid light, due to the lowering budget of the Silph.co as of 2006. Porygon-Z has odd, camera-like eyes which can dectect an object the size of a grape from two miles away. The pokemon's head and limbs float above it's body using magnets simular to those on the original two porygons. The additional software added to Porygon-Z has caused it to often maunfunction. This making the pokemon quite unpopular with trainers. Anatomy Porygon lacks internal organs, muscles, or a skeleton, however, a CPU rests within the head of all three models. Serving as the pokemon's brain. Within the "floats" are special magnets which allow it to float upon the center of the earth. Within its chest is a digital battery which draws power from a charger, the sun, electric lights, or food. The pokemon will die if this battery ever runs out, as it cannot be replaced Porygon built after 2011 can reproduce, generating a single egg which will program itself to create a new porygon until it is complete and hatches. Notable abilities Being created from computer code, Porygon is capable of entering cyberspace via a USB port. In this state it can store data, send emails, hack, and even get stored in the cloud. Porygon can also carry physical objects with it into the digital world. Making it a common sight in computer-dependent businesses. Where it stores files and documents in computer files. Porygon is also infamous for hiding in arcade machines and jumping out to scare players when they lose a game. They may also hack the game to give a player extra lives. Although they tend to get shooed out of the machines when doing either actions. Using the move sharpen, Porygon can change it's form to resemble shields, swords, hammers, and other useful objects, however it rarely changes form in battles, as doing such is considered cheating, and thus, frowned upon by the ICOPL. Trainer Tips Porygon is a rather controversial pokemon, as it can be easily used to violate computer privacy. Thus, if you ever catch one, be sure to take it in to a local tech store, where proffesionals can get a block software installed. Which will prevent it from entering any PC system except yours. Or, if you work for a computer-dependent company, it can be modified to support the main business device link. Porygon is an XX class pokemon on the ICOPT scale. Despite being artificial, any porygon (except maybe the very unstable Porygon-Z) can form a bond with its trainer. They aren't very dangerous with a PC block. However, always monitor your porygons actions online, for it may possibly manage to hack through the block and enter the entire digital realm. Porygon aren't the best combat pokemon, but their skill with computers still make them useful. And, if your a huge computer nerd, a porygon can an especially good friend. Category:Gen 1 Pokemon